evil_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
K.K.K. (monkey (earth-6))
Not to be confused with the K.K.K. from real life. K.K.K is a Albino Gorilla pet of finn he meant on earth-6 Biography Origin K.K.K is the son of a unnamed female gorilla and male gorilla, coming from the same social class as Albino Gorillas.10 When he was a young baby, he was a inmate at the zoo for the first time with his parents. Finn at the asked the albino gorilla for a photo together, resulting in a momentary bond between K.K. and Finn as they met for the first time.11 By the age of nine, Finn escaped right after the deadite outbreak and had deduced the identities of Finn and Ligriv as Finn Maxwell and Ligriv Maxwell after witnessing a gymnastic move by Ligriv that he previously saw Maxwell display in the Fight. Inspired by the heroes' exploits, The albino gorilla trained himself in martial arts, acrobatics, detective skills, and scholastics to better himself both physically and intellectually. When The Albino Gorilla reached the age of thirteen, he saw that Finn had grown reckless and violent following the second Ligriv's murder by the mob bosses. After his mother's death and his father's paralysis (by zombies), Drake decided to intervene and Finn eventually enlisted him as the third partner. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Intellect: '''It has been revealed that Kano is a member of Mensa, which entails that his Intelligence Quotient has been estimated to be higher than 98 percent of the adult (human) population. * '''Immortality2 * Animal Strength: Kano possessed incredible feats of strength, even for a chimpanzee. He was capable of overpowering several police officers during the battle on the deadites, Kano was also stronger than humans, most chimpanzees and most gorillas. He easily overpowered deadites during their first confrontation. * Animal Speed: Kano was incredibly fast even for a chimpanzee, escaping from and returning to the shelter without being seen. During the battle on the deadites, he was able to speedily attack enemies without be seen. He was capable of dodging gun shots at him from a distance and nearly caught up to the man as they fled, only losing him when he cut the rope. He also managed to climb a tree fast enough to avoid an avalanche and avoided mortar fire that engulfed his position. * Animal Reflexes: Kano possessed incredible reflexes, even for a albino, he was also an expert acrobat, possessing incredible climbing abilities, which were constantly displayed throughout his life and his countless battles with both apes and humans alike. * Animal Stamina: Kano possessed very high stamina, rarely ever growing exhausted from daily activities or the necessaries of survival. He survived not going without food or water for days and the beatings McCullough had him dealt as well. He had a high pain tolerance, able to be shot by an arrow and not succumb to the wound until days later. * Animal Endurance: Kano possessed incredible feats of endurance, capable of enduring powerful attacks from other apes or humans. He manages to survive a non-fatal gunshot wound and a dangerous, massive fall from his home until the next morning where he is found and treated by Ashe's group. He was able to survive the destruction of the human camp until days later before succumbing to his mortal wounds. * Expert Leader: Kano was a natural born leader, possessing great feats of charisma; he was capable of earning the respect and loyalty of every ape under his command. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kano was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. While Kano was capable of overpowering the average human, like the several police officers during the Battle on the deadite attack, he initially struggled against deadites like Abilities * Investigation: '''He is one of the most highly skilled investigators in the world, with detective skills rivaling those of Batman and Ralph Dibny. * '''Occultism * Multilingualism: He is capable of conversing with all animals, regardless of origin, in their own language, including all spoken and written human languages. Trivia * His full name is Kano Kino Ku but sometimes he just goes by Kano Category:Characters from Earth-6